


Tea Talk

by OfficerLuna



Series: Parent Life [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna
Summary: Johnny is on cleaning duty while Kun takes the boys out for a play date.





	Tea Talk

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted more of this AU (I think) so here’s more!
> 
> Let me know if there’s any mistakes!

“Okay this is your list of chores,” Kun said as he thrust the paper list towards his husband. 

Johnny paused and studied the list for a moment;  _ wash the dishes, pick up all the toys in the house, vacuum, _ etc. 

“There’s… a lot on here Kun,” Johnny stated. 

“Oh don’t be a baby, it’s not that much!” 

The older man fixed Kun with a pout and big puppy dog eyes, clearly this is where their kids learned it from. 

“You’re almost as bad as them,” Kun chuckled, gesturing to Mark and Chenle who were still on the floor waiting for the signal to get up, “But fine, you can pick two things to skip. Also I want picture updates so I know you’re actually doing work here.”

“You’re the best babe,” Johnny immediately grinned and brought both hands up to squish the other’s cheeks before pulling him closer and giving him a peck on the lips, “I love you!”

The tips of Kun’s ears reddened slightly at the sweet gestures, “I love you too.”

They both stood there, enjoying each other for as long as they could because nowadays that was rarely able to happen due to busy schedules and such. 

“We’re gonna head out now, please don’t break anything,” Kun gave Johnny one last kiss before pulling away and calling to the kids. 

“Are we going now?!” Mark asked excitedly. 

On his way over here, he had ditched the figures he was playing with and Chenle had done much the same. Something told Johnny that if he skipped cleaning all the toys off of the floor he was going to get a stern talking to. 

“Yup,do you guys have all the stuff you wanna take?” Kun asked, hands on his hips as he looked down at the boys, though his smile made it seem more playful than serious. 

Mark bounced in excitement and turned around, showing off the little backpack he had strapped to him, “Mmhm! I even helped Lele pack his bag!”

Chenle did the same pose as his brother, making both of his parents look at their matching  _ Marvel _ backpacks. 

“Wow look at you guys go, soon enough you won’t even need us!” Johnny gasped and went to wipe away a fake tear. Though if he thought about his babies growing up for too long he would definitely start to cry. 

“No way! Will always need you Dad!” Mark rushed forward to cling onto his father's leg. 

“Need you!” Chenle followed suit, hugging Johnny’s other leg. 

Kun let out a fond sigh, but jolted out of it when he checked the time on his phone and saw they were running a bit behind schedule, “Okay kiddos, say goodbye to Daddy so we can go. We don’t want to keep Uncle Taeyong waiting do we?”

There was a chorus of “bye dad” and “bye-bye” before the sound of little feet running towards the front door. 

“No running in the house!” Kun called after them exasperated before speed walking to catch up. 

\---

“Be careful Mark!”

The five year old paid no attention to his father’s warnings as he ran up the pathway and knocked as loud as he could on the door (the doorbell was a  _ bit  _ too high up so this was the best he could do). Meanwhile Chenle tugged onto Kun’s hand to make him walk faster because was just as eager to see his own friend. 

“Relax Lele, they’re still going to be there when we get there,” Kun chuckled, but Chenle fixed him with a cute pout so he decided to just pick his son up so that he wasn’t confined to little baby steps. 

As soon as the two arrived at the front steps, the door was being opened and on the other stood Taeyong, a longtime family friend. 

“Markie!” The adult cried happily, crouching down to be more at the child’s level. 

“Uncle Yongie!” Mark cheered back, stepping forward to hug the other. Wrapping his arms around tightly around Taeyong’s neck and squeezing, because it’s been such a long time since they’ve seen each other. 

But not really, it’s been maybe two weeks at the most. They don’t live that far away from each other so it wasn’t odd that their families were so close with one another. 

Once the two separated, Taeyong pointed behind him, “You can go on in. Jaem is just in the living room waiting for you.”

Mark immediately took him up on that offer because it wasn’t long before he was gone, though the happy yelling was a clear indication of where he was. 

Taeyong groaned as he stood back up, one of his knees cracking a bit, “How am I getting so old already? But hey Kun! And hi Lele!” He smiled brightly at the younger boy, reaching out and ruffling the dark hair. 

“I feel that, it’s like I’m aging twenty years everyday,” Kun nodded along and followed his friend inside once he was gestured to. 

Chenle was getting increasingly more squirmy as he realized they were getting closer and closer to who he wanted to be with. Kun just let him down, knowing that Jisung was probably also in the living room and both of his kids knew exactly where that was. 

“So, why do I feel like you’ve got something on your mind?” Taeyong said, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh please Kun, you’ve got this look that screams ‘Tae I need advice!’ So go ahead and ask away, I’m all ears!”

Kun shot his friend a deadpan look and crossed his arms right back at it, clearly the topic was going to remain confidential for now. But Taeyong continued to stare hard at the other just Incase he for some reason decided to break easily. 

“Okay well why don’t we get a drink?” Taeyong offered. 

To which Kun’s eyes widened in shock, “It’s a bit early for that don’t you think?”

“I meant like tea or coffee, not wine.”

He said it like it was obvious, but most people don’t exactly phrase that offer in that way. So Kun feels a bit justified in jumping to conclusions. Plus it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy a nice glass of wine (because believe him, he does), just not at 10 AM. 

“Okay, let’s go then.”

To get to the kitchen they had to pass through the living room, which was fine by them because as good as their children are, there’s no way they trust them alone for that long. So when they got there and saw everyone playing nice and getting along, there was a sigh of relief. Though it wasn’t too big because there was still a chance that they might have to dish out some timeouts by the end of the day, but fingers crossed. 

“Do you boys need anything?” Taeyong asked, receiving a chorus of ‘no’ in response, “Okay, we’ll come check on you in a little bit but if you need us before that just holler.”

Another group of responses, this time ones of agreement. 

Kun slightly wished someone needed something because he knew as soon as they got into the kitchen that Taeyong would probably pounce and get to the issue right away. It was cool that they’ve been friends for so long that any slight distress is noticeable, but it’s also a bit annoying because he’s not sure he’s ready to talk about it just yet. He’s not even sure what his own thoughts and opinions are yet, well he sort of us but-

“Spacing out huh? Now we’ve gotta have a discussion!”

“It really isn’t a big deal!” Kun whined, but still trailed behind his friend into the kitchen. 

Taeyong was quick to counter, “Okay then you won’t mind telling me about it.”

The two locked eyes with each other and just stared, neither really wanting to give in. It took what felt like a solid minute before Kun huffed and turned his back towards the other. 

“Fine I’ll tell you! Just stop looking at me like that!”

“Aw don’t be mean I wasn’t doing anything! Also it’s amazing how you can say no easily to a child but not to me, I must be special huh?” Taeyong chuckled, going to fill the electric kettle with water, “But anyway please continue.”

Kun rolled his eyes at the comment but purposefully chose to ignore it, “So, a few days ago Johnny and I were talking…”

“God no please don’t tell me there’s trouble in paradise,” Taeyong had whipped around from where he was preparing the cups to give Kun a worried look. 

“No no no, we’re fine! But he made a casual remark about having a third child,” He explained. 

“What did he say?”

A deep inhale of breath. “Well Chenle was just coming down from a tantrum, I can’t even remember what it was about. But Johnny just turned to me and said, ‘well we’ll have plenty of practice for our third kid!’ and I just laughed nervously and nodded!” 

Taeyong gave him a wide eyed look, “Woah. So he wants another kid? Do you want another?” 

“That’s the thing, I’m not really sure! Like Mark and Chenle are already a handful but I do really love kids, but I’m not sure if I could go through another infant again,” Kun shuddered, “Those were rough nights.”

Taeyong nodded sympathetically, knowing all about the baby struggles. 

“Well if you did want another kid, no one said you had to start from scratch.”

“What do you mean.”

“You could always adopt an older child. Maybe one closer to Mark’s age? I can give you all the information for the adoption center Jae and I went to when we adopted Jisungie!” Taeyong said. 

“Woah woah woah, relax pal I don’t even know if I want to have another kid, period!” Kun shot back. 

This led to the older man to snort and raise his hands in surrender, calmly leaning up against the counter, “Hey I’m just saying the option is there if you want it. If you  _ do _ end up wanting the info just tell me and I’ll text you everything!”

Kun nodded along but he had a feeling he wouldn’t ever need to contact Taeyong for adoption center information. Not until he properly talked to Johnny and was thoroughly convinced about either side of the argument. 

“You’re not even listening to me are you?”

“Of course I am!”

“Oh sure, but just so you know when the announcement comes and you guys tell all of us you’re ‘expecting’ I get to tell you ‘I told you so’ okay?” 

The way he said it reminded Kun of the time he heard Jaemin make some kind of bet with Mark. What four and five year olds make bets on is beyond him. And how they learned about betting is also beyond him but he had some guesses who they learned it from but that was a thought for another day. 

“Yeah yeah sure. Also can you pay attention a bit more? I’m pretty sure that water is going to end up evaporating, it’s been ready for a minute or two now,” Kun complained. 

Though he felt much better when he heard Taeyong yelp and move quickly to fix the situation. But his mind couldn’t help but wander back to the topic of kids, maybe he should see what his current children would think about a potential new sibling. 

But that was better done at home, preferably when Johnny wasn’t there to hear the question. 

After a moment of silence, Kun opened his mouth again, “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Well I asked you stuff so I guess it’s only fair,” Taeyong nodded and quickly gave him the go ahead. 

“Have you ever thought of having a third kid?”

Taeyong paused, “Course I have, and the answer is no by the way. I have my hands full with the two that I currently have. Jaemin has off the walls energy sometimes, I don’t know what I’ll do if Jisung takes after him.”

He sighed as he finished speaking and rested his head on the counter for a moment before popping back up to finish what he was doing. 

“But listen Kun, don’t make your decision based off of me, have a serious talk with Johnny and find out what’s best for you two and your family.”

Kun nodded along, more focusing on making grabby hands for his tea, “Yeah. I will, eventually.”

“Hey, promise me and then you’ll get your tea!”

“Okay okay fine I promise,” the brunet frowned, and was finally rewarded with his drink. 

Though he may or may not have crossed his fingers when he made his promise, he needed that tea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm should Kun and Johnny have a third kid, and if yes then who should it be?
> 
> Smash that kudos button if you don’t mind! And let me know what you thought of the fic with some comments!


End file.
